Persona Uprising
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: All things must have an end, but an end is just another chance for a beginning as Minato Arisato is about to find out. in Angel Land


**When a Messiah arrives in Angel Land**

Pit was, for a lack of a better word, bored. Ever since the second war against the underworld and the defeat of Hades it had been rather dull. Most of the time he's either patrolling or training the centurions, sometimes the Forces of Nature would attack the mortal world but the battles were starting to get predictable. When Pit checked the recording of the battles Lady Palutena keeps, that's when he discovered they said pretty much the same thing every time.

Right now Pit was watching Palutena's reflecting pool, watching various events in the mortal world, people fighting, laughing and living their lives in general. While watching it he tapped the reflecting pool and suddenly the scene he was watching and what looked like a menu opened up, at this point Pit started to panic a little since he didn't know much about the reflecting pool other than watching humans and right now he had no idea what had popped up. He started to push random buttons in hope to get the reflecting pool back to what it was, however during this he failed to notice he clicked a flashing red button.

**Meanwhile in The Sea of Souls **

Minato Arisato was flouting around aimlessly in the collective unconscious. After his universe ended and his purpose as The Great Seal he was left to drift within the collective conscious with no home to return to.

When his universe ended something odd happened, his universe began to receded back into a single point and since his soul was part of the universe, the universe itself became his soul. Everything it was or could have ever be was now part of his soul.

Elizabeth had told him a human body would never be able to hold his soul anymore so she decided to ask her master if they could give him a new body, an avatar of power body. After she gave him the new body the residents of the velvet room agreed to help find him a new world, universe, to live in.

So now he was waiting to hear back from them.

Suddenly Minato notice something felt off. He soon notice unlike the weightlessness of the sea of souls, think space, he was falling. He tried to see where he was falling to, but all he saw was a stone ground.

**Back with Pit **

Pit sighed with relief as he finally got out of that unknown menu, somehow, however his relief didn't last long as he heard something crash into the north of the temple, which was the temple garden. Pit and the centurions rushed to the point of impact expecting to face an enemy, but were shocked when they saw a human lying on his back in the middle of the crater bleeding unconscious.

Pit ordered two centurions to take him into the temple to get treated, while he ordered the rest to patrol the temple. During this Palutena came out to see what was going on, just in time to see the centurions taking the unconscious human into the temple. When Palutena looked at the human she felt something unique about him.

**Back with Minato**

Minato groaned as he started to wake up, the last thing he remembered was flouting in the collective unconscious then suddenly out of nowhere he was falling, at who knows what speed, to a stone ground.

He sat up and noticed he was laying on a very large and comfortable bed, looking around the room he saw a large door, getting out of the bed he walked over and peeked outside the door. Seeing no on Minato walked into the corridor, the corridor was large as well as elegant, he walked down the corridor until he was outside. When Minato breathed he noticed the air was slightly thinner meaning were ever he was it was high up.

Hearing the sound of a group of people marching Minato walked into the direction he heard it from, what he saw was a group of people, of various sizes, with tanned skin wearing golden armour with wings on their helmets, to Minato they looked like soldiers. Minato then saw someone who looked like they were ordering the soldiers around, the person who was ordering them about looked over and saw Minato before they ran over to him.

The person who was ordering around the soldiers looked, to Minato, around 13 years old with brown hair, blue eyes. Wearing a white tunic with a red gem with a gold rim at the side and a pair of brown sandals, oh let's not forget the ANGEL WINGS on his back.

He stopped in front of Minato "hey your awake, are you feeling okay?" he asked with concern visible in his voice.

Minato nodded "I'm fine, nothing permanent anyway" Minato then looked around "by the way, where am I?" by the looks of the place it was the Greek answer to heaven if there were angels here.

The angel let out a sigh of relief "you're in Angel Land, ruled by the goddess of Light Lady Palutena" his eyes widen "oh, that's right I was asked to take you to her when you woke up"

Minato then nodded "lead the way, by the way my name is Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you" Minato's voice trailed off at the end giving the angel a hint to give him his name.

The angel stood up straight "oh. I'm Pit, servant of the goddess Palutena and captain of her army. Please this way" Pit then started walking towards a large temple with Minato following him.

As they entered Minato saw a women who looked to be in her early twenties with long green hair going to her lower legs, wearing a white strapless dress with red trim, holding a sceptre and what looks like a flouting circle with six wings behind her head.

Pit walked towards the woman and knelt "I brought him as you requested lady Palutena"

Palutena nodded "thank you Pit" her gaze turned towards Minato.

Minato bowed slight "Minato Arisato, pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Palutena" he looked up and saw both Pit and Palutena raised an eyebrow at what he just did.

Palutena then decided to speak "if you not mind could you tell us how you ended up falling into my temple garden?" she asked with a neutral tone, trying to not sound intimating.

Minato shrugged his shoulders "sorry can't tell you that, I don't even know myself. One minute I'm minding my own business next thing I know I was falling head first into the ground"

Palutena nodded "I see, well then if you could tell us where you live we'd be happy to send you back"

Minato shook his head confusing Palutena and Pit "I'm sorry, but I think it won't be as simple as you think if my guess is right"

Pit gave Minato a confused look "what do you mean?"

Minato answered "I pretty sure that I'm from a different dimension then this one, besides my home was destroyed a long time ago" Minato spoke with sadness clear in his tone.

Palutena pointed her staff at Minato before a light enveloped him for a moment, suddenly a screen popped up in front of her face. Looking at it she confirmed Minato was indeed from another dimension, however this just raised more questions about the blue haired boy in front of her.

Palutena decided to have Minato stay with them for a while. During his stay Minato beat Pit, who used his Palutena Blade, in a duel by making him use up his energy before he put him in a headlock until he cried uncle.

Slowly Minato started to treat Pit like a little brother, and Pit started to see Minato as a decent older one. When Minato first met dark Pit he asked him "wait, are you Pit's twin brother that fell from grace and became a fallen angel?" apparently the term 'fallen angel' was completely alien to the people of angel land, even Palutena admitted it was her first time she heard of it.

After Dark Pit explained he was Pit's dark clone he challenged Minato to a duel as well, dark Pit used his silver bow, though dark Pit was more difficult to beat Minato managed it in the end. Minato decided he would call dark pit 'kuro' as his nickname.

In both duels Minato never once used his Persona since it wasn't a life or death situation, he wanted to keep his powers a secret just in case something happens.

One day Minato was sent to Pit's room to let him know dinner was ready, while thee Minato saw a lyre instrument covered in dust in Pit's room. Pit admitted it was his but he never uses it anymore so he offered it to Minato. That night Minato cleaned the lyre and played it, the music he made started out sad by gradually began to become one of hope, all the while remaining a soothing song from start to finish. Needless to say everyone who heard it was deeply moved by it.

However a month after Minato showed up, in the middle of the night a type of siren went off. Minato raced towards Palutena's meeting hall, there he saw Palutena starring intensely at her reflecting pool. Minato stepped forward to look at the pool which showed Pit fighting a woman with pale skin and snakes for her hair.

Minato turned to the goddess beside him "Palutena what's happening?"

She answered while her eyes never left the reflecting pool "Medusa is attacking the human world below. I sent Pit to stop her but she's proving more difficult than before"

Minato heard Pit scream from the reflecting pool "THIS IS HARDER THEN LEVEL NINE, WHITE HOT!"

Suddenly the entire temple began to shake as Palutena looked at the reflecting pool to see her connection with Pit was lost.

Palutena went to see what was happening, and to her horror, the underworld army was attacking her domain directly. She looked around as she saw her centurions getting destroyed by the underworld forces.

Sensing something she looked in front of her to see a giant twin head flaming dog, twinbellows charge at her.

However it never reached, nor then Palutena had the chance to stop it, twinbellows was shot a good bit away by what looks like a shot of high pressured ice. Palutena looks where the blast of ice come from and sees Minato with a first blade in his hand rushing towards her. Minato got in front of Palutena in a defensive stance.

Minato told Palutena while he kept his eyes on twinbellows "Palutena! Quick get back to the temple Pit still needs you with his battle, don't worry about this over grown mot just let me take care of it"

Palutena argued back "are you insane!? No normal human can take on twinbellows on their own!"

Minato glanced behind himself which made the smirk on his face noticeable to Palutena "don't worry, I've faced bigger things than this. Now hurry"

Though she didn't like it, Palutena went back to her temple as Minato stared down twinbellows.

Twinbellows charged at Minato, who dodged it and launched an ice spell at twinbellows paws to keep it in place. Then he focused his attack on its heads while launching ice attacks at its body.

Soon it vanished in a burst of light, Minato's instincts screamed at him to jump forward, he did just in time to dodge an energy wave attack that could have hit him, he quickly channelled a wind spell and launched it to where the energy attack came from. All Minato heard was a short female scream going "owie!" all Minato could tell was that whatever he hit it was sent far away.

Then he looked to his right to see a thing, it looked like something you would get if you crossed a clown with a balloon.

Minato asked "what are you?"

The balloon clown answered "Thanatos, Pleased to meet you and let me assure you-"Minato stopped listening to this thing in front of him.

Thanatos didn't get another word as Minato destroyed him with a single light spell, it may have been quick but it was very painful.

Suddenly the centurions were starting to turn the battle around as their moral was restored and the underworld army started to become unorganized.

Suddenly Minato looked up and saw a giant with a blue flaming skull for a head "right then, Pretty Palutena- wait what happened to my general?!" the giant looked down at Minato "who are you?" it spoke as if it was completely dumbstruck

Minato answered "Minato Arisato, and you?"

The skull smirked (somehow?) "Hades, Ruler of the Underworld and I would like to ask this, did you beat my generals?" Minato nodded "well then, Minato, how would you like to join the underworld army? If you a human, or something close to human, can beat my generals by yourself. Then there's a place in my army for you. Well, do you say?"

Minato smirked "tempting offer" he reached into his pocket and took out his envoker and placed it to the side of his head "but, I'll have to decline, there's a goddess in this temple I have to protect" he pulled the trigger and a giant metal angel appeared, the same size as Hades. Everyone who saw this was thoroughly shocked, Hades himself since all he did was watch as the metal angel punched Hade in the face, eh skull.

**With Pit**

Pit was panicking, not only did Medusa attack the human world, angel land was being attacked too. Luckily Viridi helped him out with Medusa as well as Dark Pit. Now they were cutting their way through hordes of underworld enemies to reach Palutena's temple.

Pit scream his frustration "what's going on?! The underworld shouldn't be able to attack for another twenty-five years at least!"

**Back with Minato**

Hades struggled to catch his breath, no matter what attack he used, no matter what tactic, this being was able to counter, absorb or even reflect everything he sent at him.

Minato wore a bored expression as he spoke with a neutral tone "time for you to pay for your crimes Hades" Minato dismissed Medatron as he summoned Messiah.

Minato raised a box towards Hades "godly prison" suddenly chain's shot out of the box and began to wrap around Hades arms, legs, torso and neck, shortly after he began to pulled into the box screaming all the way.

When Hades was in the box completely, the box began to shake violently before Minato took out a key and put it in the box. A clicking noise could be heard as the box stopped moving.

Minato put the box in his pocket as he went back to Palutena's temple. When he got there Palutena was looking at Minato with a look filled with awe, shock, fear and admiration, the look was shared with the centurions.

As Pit and Kuro landed they rushed over to Palutena and Minato. Pit exclaimed "Lady Palutena! Thank gooddness you're alright" Pit looked at his goddess to see she wasn't answering him but continuously starring in one direction, as well as the centurions. The two angels looked to see what everyone was looking at to see Minato standing there at the centre of attention.

Kuro finally asked "what did we miss?"

**Two days later mount Olympus **

Minato sat in front of the gods and goddesses of this new dimensions Greek pantheon. The main issue was what Minato did to Hades at Palutena's temple.

Minato explained what he did to Hades, he sealed Hades with in a sub-dimension with in the box he created, with his universe arcana, in there Hades power would slowly be absorbed just enough so he wouldn't be able to break free on his own. Also within the box the captives dreams are made reality so they wouldn't want to leave since all their needs and wants would be taken care of, also the passage of time within the box can be altered. One hour in the outside world could a hundred years in the box or one hour in the box could be a hundred years in the outside world and Hades being trapped in the box wouldn't affect the balance since the box takes care of that too.

When they started asking who Minato really was, he told them his life, his death, the great seal and his own universe coming to an end.

When the managed to confirm this by looking in his soul to see the very power of creation and destruction itself, needless to say they had to believe him then.

Soon Minato was being given offers to join the gods armies, except for Palutena and Viridi. Palutena because she didn't want to force Minato into anything and Viridi since she saw Minato as something that never should have existed in their world and should be removed from it, even though Phosphora kept asking if he could join them.

Zeus, the father of the gods, even offered Minato to become a god like them.

But the biggest shock was Nyx, in her human form, appeared before the gods and said "may I ask what you're all doing with my master?"

All the gods were incredible shocked at what Nyx said, she answered their unanswered question "he's my master since he defeated me one on one, fair and square. Which means his my master, lover, husband and rival"

No one could come up with a response.

**In the Underworld **

Nyarlathotep looked at the meeting between the gods through a giant TV and smirked "it finally begins"

* * *

**Another story from me to you**

**since there were no Persona crossover stories for Kid Icarus i decided to make one**

**i don't know why there arn't more Persona crossovers, in my opinion persona works with anything**

**also to help people write their own Persona and Kid Icarus crossover (or just a kid Icarus story) i'll put down the heights of the Kid Icarus characters i managed to find as well as Minato's height**

**Palutena is 5 feet 10 inches tall (178cm) or 6 feet 8 inches (203cm) (authors choice)**  
**Minato is 5 feet 7 inches tall (170cm)**  
**Pit is 5 feet 3 inches tall (160cm)**  
**dark pit is 5 feet 3 inches tall (160cm)**  
**Viridi is 4 feet 7 inches tall (140cm)**  
**Phosphora is 5 feet 7 inches (170cm)**  
**Magnus is 6 feet 7 inches (200cm)**

**you want character describtion go to icaruspedia the kid icarus wiki**

**well time to say goodbye again till we meet again farewell **


End file.
